Crazy Ideas
by treaammo
Summary: Chouji and Shika are best friends, but sometimes Chouji wonders if they might be more than friends. Side Story during LONELY.  Kiba/Kankuro   Shika/Chouji
1. Barbeque is Best

**[Hello, again! Sorry I'm so slow to post new stories. If you enjoyed LONELY, you'll love this one! This story contains boy/boy relationship references, and I do not own Naruto.]**

**[EDIT: After a long break, I've decided to take this story up again so the first two chapters have been fixed a bit, chapter 3 on is all NEW! Thanks for your support!]**

Shikamaru just sat there, almost no expression on his face. That was one of the reasons Chouji liked him so much. Shika's mask of indifference was so unlike the looks of astonishment or even disgust on other guest's faces at the restaurant as Chouji piled even more barbequed meat onto his plate, cleaning the grill for the fourth time.

"You… uh… ready for more sir?" the waiter asked with an eager look about him. Eating out at such a nice place wasn't cheap after all, even without fifth helpings.

"We'll take the check." Shika said blandly.

"Aww… but I'm not full yet." Chouji whined.

"You'll be fine." Shika took the check and paid half, even though he only ate two cuts of meat himself. This was another reason Chouji liked Shikamaru.

Chouji fished around in his pockets looking for exact change wondering if Shika would leave the tip too. He gave a sly smile as he watched his friend slip a bill under the stack of empty plates. Today was a good day.

Earlier, Shikamaru had suggested they go out for barbeque before the Hyuuga's party that evening. Hinata's birthday was always a magnificent event, but somehow it always seemed to be more of a high-class celebration of the Hyuuga themselves rather than Hinata's special day. Getting invited was supposed to be an honor, but Chouji couldn't help but feel nervous. Food always made him feel better.

Now outside the barbeque shop, Chouji spotted another good friend. "Hey Kiba!"

"Oh, Chouji! Hey Shikamaru!" Kiba walked over to his friends, another ninja following him closely.

"What brings you out here? I thought Hinata's big thing was tonight." Shikamaru looked Kiba up and down. It was obvious something wasn't right; Kiba's normally ruffled hair was combed flat, with not a speck of dirt on his normally well-worn clothes.

"Yeah… well she's uh… I mean, I decided not to go. Hey, Kankuro's here in town!" Kiba pointed to the ninja behind him. Kiba's cheeks went pink.

"Hey." Kankuro replied. It was hard to decide if he was just shy, or somehow unhappy.

"Kankuro?" Chouji looked confused.

"He's not wearing his make-up, Chouji." Shikamaru pointed out.

Kankuro darkly muttered something in his defense. "It's face-paint."

"Oh! Hi!" Chouji hardly recognized the puppet ninja from Suna "You look so different. So what are you doing here?" Several years back, the Sand Siblings had come to their rescue when they fought against Orochimaru's henchmen.

"I'm just a sub for Suna's ambassador." Kankuro mumbled. Something in the way he said it told Chouji he wasn't exactly excited about his appointment.

"We're off to Ichiraku, wanna come?" Kiba interrupted.

"Nah… we just ate." Shikamaru replied swiftly.

"I could go for seconds." Chouji smiled, knowing exactly what he would order. Ichiraku Ramen was the best in town, plus it would be nice to catch-up with the ninja that had saved Kiba and Akamaru's lives.

"Chouji… uh, lets just head out. Hinata will have food at her party." Shikamaru started dragging Chouji away by his arm. Chouji was called back from his musings.

"Uh… Bye Kiba!" Chouji called out, not wanting to seem rude. "Catch you later, Kankuro!" Kiba waved, Kankuro nodded, and Akamaru huffed sadly in their direction before turning back to follow his master and his companion to Ichiraku.

Once the three were out of sight, Chouji confronted his friend. "What was that for?"

"Nothing." Shikamaru stated flatly. "Just giving them their space."

"Huh?" Chouji looked inquisitively at his friend.

"Never mind." Shika kept walking, keeping whatever he knew a secret.

Chouji thought about the awkward way Kiba had brushed off his teammate's party. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and pulled on Chouji's arm again. Chouji wasn't very bright, so deep thinking meant sacrificing other things, like walking. His stupidity always made him feel rather inferior to Shikamaru. Not that Shika would ever complain about it.

They walked for a while, so Chouji had a chance to think it over. Chouji suddenly felt hot in the face as a crazy thought struck him. "You don't think… Kiba and Kankuro… together…?"

He couldn't help but notice the rather uncomfortable silence left behind by his response. He tried to think of something else to say, but his mind couldn't let go of this new idea. Kiba was skipping out on Hinata's to be with… a guy.

Chouji glanced over at Shika and noticed his cheeks were pink. They started walking towards the Hyuuga's again. Some things were better left unsaid it seemed.

The Hyuuga's were a wealthy family and the lived far away from the shops in their own secluded corner of Konoha. Paper lanterns seemed to guide the way on either side of the street. Chouji knew the front gardens of the Hyuuga compound would be littered with lanterns, keeping it light enough for the party to last long into the night.

These small distractions couldn't keep Chouji away from his nerves, however. As beautifully decorated and lavishly catered as the night's festivities were sure to be, the Hyuuga's party was bound to be as uncomfortable as last year.

"Maybe we should ditch too?" Chouji offered.

"You really want to skip all that food?" Shika just raised his eyebrows, knowing Chouji couldn't refuse free food.

"I guess you're right." Chouji smiled. "And Ino will be there."

"She'd be cross if we skipped out." Shikamaru mumbled. "Troublesome."

Chouji chuckled, letting go any further thoughts of Kiba.

_**[Thanks for reading. Please leave a comment!]**_


	2. Something Fishy

**[Warning: this story contains boy/boy relationship references and I do not own Naruto. If that doesn't bother you, read on!]**

The sun had set and Hinata's party was in full swing. Someone had just finished a very long-winded speech, one of many. The young ninja didn't pay much attention. Chouji and Shika sat at one of the tables with their teammate Ino. Chouji had a heaping plate of party food.

"Mmmm… this one's really good. Hey, did you get one of these, Ino?" Chouji held up a bite-sized, caviar-coated treat. It was orange, brown, and cream.

Ino made a face. "That looks… well, it just looks gross."

"Never know till you try one." Chouji taunted, popping it into his mouth.

"Fish eggs are high in… calories." Ino looked down at her dazzling, midnight blue, formal dress. Her friends had failed to mention how nice she looked, and this seemed like a good time for them to bring it up.

Shikamaru ignored his teammate's poorly veiled plea for praise and nicked one of the caviar bites off Chouji's plate. "I'll have a go." Seeing as there were several more of the salty treats under Chouji's mound of food, and that it was Shikamaru doing the nicking, Chouji let it slide.

Ino rolled her eyes and looked around for another girl. Sakura was still away training with her new team. Hinata was standing over by her father, busy playing host.

"I think the crowd is a bit smaller than last year." Chouji managed after swallowing another of the caviar balls.

"Its true. Where is everybody?" Ino started counting people she recognized. Shino was standing beside Hinata with the rest of the Hyuuga. Neji was standing off to the side looking bored. Feeling desperate, Ino waved Neji over.

"Do you need something?" Neji replied curtly upon his arrival.

"We were just commenting on how thin the crowd is tonight. What's up with Lee and TenTen?" Ino inquired.

"I don't know about TenTen, but last I knew Lee was training with Sensei." Neji took a seat. "He might show up before long. Maybe." He didn't sound convinced.

"Ah! This party sucks." Ino grumbled.

"Hm-hm." Shika cleared his throat in a pointed way.

"Hi everyone. Thanks so much for coming!" Hinata appeared. She was wearing a beautiful lavender gown with a high collar.

"Oh… Happy Birthday, Hinata." Ino's eyes were wide. If Hinata had overheard, she didn't show it, giving Ino a gentle hug.

"What a beautiful dress!" Hinata mentioned politely.

"Thank you!" Ino's opinion of the party changed a bit for the better.

Shino came bumbling up behind Hinata and pulled a chair out for her to sit.

"That's fine, Shino. I'll stand." She replied sweetly.

Shino took the chair himself without a word.

"What's with him?" Ino asked Hinata.

"Oh, well, Dad asked me to have an escort tonight. I think he was trying to give me the opportunity to bring a… date." Her cheeks burned crimson at the thought. It was obvious to everyone else that she was thinking of Naruto.

"So why not pick Kiba?" Ino asked rudely.

"I did, but he told me he had other plans tonight and couldn't make it." Hinata brushed it off. No one seemed to comment on how Kiba was obviously the better choice over Shino.

Neji laughed darkly and mumbled. "…you bet he had other plans."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ino looked questioningly at Neji.

Neji seemed to consider his next words carefully. "Let's just say the dog is chasing someone else's tail tonight." Neji looked smug. "Suna's ambassador."

"I didn't know Temari was in town. Why isn't she here?" Ino whined, unfazed.

"Temari isn't here. Kankuro is substituting for her." Shino rattled off.

Everyone looked at each other for a moment, now realizing what Neji had meant. It was one of those awkward pauses where everyone was sharing the same unutterable thought.

"He's just… uh…" Hinata started.

"Oh." Ino giggled.

"Animal." Neji shook his head disapprovingly.

"Now, that's not fair." Shikamaru scolded. "Kiba has every right to be happy, just like the any of the rest of us."

Neji just looked at Shika blankly, like the genius had somehow come to the wrong conclusion. Shino seemed to be fascinated with the ants marching up and down his chair leg and didn't seem to be paying attention.

"As guys go, I guess Kiba could do worse." Ino pondered.

"What are you guys talking about?" Chouji's plate was empty.

Everybody laughed. The tense atmosphere was broken and the party could continue. Music began slow and sweet from another corner of the Hyuuga's vast yard. Shino stood up and offered his hand to Hinata. This time she took his gentlemanly offer and they headed towards the music to dance. Neji quickly followed suit offering his arm to Ino. Shika and Chouji were left alone.

"I can't believe Neji..." Shikamaru whispered.

"What?" Chouji feigned ignorance.

"Never mind." Shika rolled his eyes, his effort for conversation having left.

"You want more to eat?" Chouji got to his feet.

"Nah." Shika made himself comfortable for one of his evening naps, laying his head on the table and yawning.

The truth was Chouji had heard what Neji had said, and understood. On his way to the food table Chouji thought about his brief encounter with the pair in question earlier that day. Kiba had seemed happy. What harm was there in that?

And Kiba and Kankuro were just going out for ramen. Shikamaru and Chouji went out to eat all the time. The two of them had gone out that afternoon in fact. Chouji had another one of his crazy ideas. His outing with Shika had seemed rather like a date when he thought about it. But somehow thinking about it like that made his stomach turn in knots.

Shika never showed much interest in girls, but Chouji always thought it was because relationships were just too much effort for the lazy ninja. But Shikamaru had defended Kiba to Neji…

Chouji had never been interested in girls either, but mostly that was due to his first true love: food. Chouji picked up another caviar ball, savoring its flavor. If only these came with barbeque sauce. Looking back at Shikamaru slumbering lightly, Chouji's tummy did little summersaults. And that's when the craziest thought ever struck Chouji out of nowhere. Chouji almost died laughing, mostly because he had inhaled the caviar ball.

**[Want to find out what happens next? Leave a review! Many thanks for reading.]**


	3. Training with Food

_**[Warning: this story contains boy/boy relationship references and I do not own Naruto. If that doesn't bother you, read on!]**_

Shikamaru slept through most of the party. Chouji sat beside him, his plate empty. After nearly choking on his last bite, he had decided against seconds. He didn't feel hungry anymore anyway; which was odd. Chouji had realized something about himself that he wasn't sure what to do with.

He was jealous of Kiba.

Kiba, with his crooked smile and perfect hair.

Kiba, with his many, many friends and now, potentially, a boyfriend.

It didn't seem to matter that he was gay; too many people liked Kiba for him to worry. Kiba was sure of his feelings, and was pursuing not just any guy, but the Kazekage's brother!

Chouji looked guiltily at Shikamaru's sleeping form. Shika was his first real friend. And until five minutes ago, Chouji wasn't aware of how much he really cared about the lazy ninja. But Chouji was… well, large. And his hair was course and unruly. He wasn't popular, or talented. Yes, he was jealous of Kiba because Chouji knew Kiba would be loved in return, regardless of who he gave his heart to, boy or girl.

It was a dirty feeling, one that brought others to the surface Chouji tried to suppress. His admiration for Shikamaru wasn't always as innocent as he had previously believed. Looking closely at Shika's face, he recognized feelings of attraction, of desire, mixed in with the pride of having such a skilled and handsome ninja for a friend. Could Chouji feel this way about anyone else? About a girl?

Scanning the crowd he found his teammate Ino dancing with a ninja he didn't know. She was pretty, but Chouji felt only kinship with the blonde girl. Hinata, dancing with Shino again, was also pretty, but nothing stirred inside him. He hardly knew anyone else there.

Looking back at his friend, Chouji didn't want to admit what he already knew. No one could compare to Shika.

Shikamaru, with smooth, pale skin and a lean, yet masculine form.

Shika, whose smiles were precious and rare.

Shika…

But he most certainly, most definitely, would not love Chouji in return.

At least, not like that.

Chouji woke up the next morning without an immediate desire for breakfast, a strange occurrence for the ninja; although strangeness was to be expected after last night's revelations. Thankfully his feelings weren't so mixed-up that when the aroma of scrambled eggs and bacon drifted into his bedroom from the kitchen downstairs he dutifully got up, dressed, and joined his father.

"Got home really late last night, Chouji. Was it a good party?" His father asked.

Chouji wasn't sure if he should be honest or not. "It wasn't so bad" was his eventual reply. Much like Chouji's conversations with Shika, speaking with his father didn't require many words. Chouza gave his son an affectionate pat on the back and watched Chouji pick at his eggs. He didn't go for seconds.

"Make sure you eat a good meal after training today, eh?" Chouza smiled knowingly at his son. Something heavy was obviously weighing on Chouji's mind for him to leave food on the table.

"Sure thing." Chouji grabbed his gear and headed for the door.

"I'll be at the Nara's this afternoon, if you need anything." Chouza quickly added.

Chouji paused at the door and looked back at his father. "Thanks, Dad."

Asuma was on a mission, so Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji ran through drills on the training ground for a few hours before noon. Having stayed up late the night before and there being no one to push them to work themselves hard, they just went through the motions. Simple drill practice was better than having to report slacking off upon their sensei's return.

Chouji was wishing he had eaten more breakfast as repeated use of his expansion jutsu used up a ton of energy. Ino had her hair in a long braid and dark circles under her eyes, no doubt from getting up too late to properly do her hair and make-up. Shika, ever observant, noticed his teammate's fatigue and broke practice off early for lunch.

"I wish Sakura was back already." Ino mused. They frequently took lunch together since the restaurants the boys preferred didn't cater their menus for customers wanting to keep a womanly figure.

"You could always come with us." Chouji offered. Ino made a face, but shrugged an affirmative. It was better than eating alone.

"Where are we going today anyway?" Shika asked Chouji. They took turns picking where to eat and today was Chouji's turn.

"Uh…" Chouji hadn't thought about it really. He _was_ hungry, but with other things on his mind, he really didn't mind where they went.

Shikamaru and Ino looked at Chouji in some astonishment. Chouji _always_ knew what he wanted to eat.

"Why don't you pick this time Ino. I don't mind." Chouji offered.

"Are you feeling alright?" Ino asked. She wasn't sure if there was an ulterior motive hidden in there somewhere.

Shikamaru just watched in silence. Chouji was suddenly uncomfortable.

"I'm fine." Chouji blushed.

"Well don't blame me if you don't like it." Ino retorted. Chouji imagined a menu made entirely of cabbage or dinner plates smaller than saucers. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

"Don't push it, Ino." Shika warned.

"Fine. I'm too hungry anyway. But just in case, how do you feel about vegan stirfry?"

The restaurant Ino picked wasn't too far away and was actually on the roof of a pottery store. Chouji and Shikamaru took in the new sights with mild bemusement. The atmosphere was so different than the barbeque shops and grills they normally frequented and the clientele decidedly more feminine. Ino picked them a table on the end next to a large planter filled with greenery and small white and pink flowers.

"I love this spot. And the jasmine is really fragrant today." Ino closed her eyes and smiled.

"It's nice." Chouji confessed.

Shikamaru made a face but was silent. The metal table and chairs were cold and hard, not nearly as nice for taking a rest on as padded benches.

"Sakura and I usually get the garden salad." Ino looked almost apologetically at her teammates now that they were actually sitting down. "But you can add tofu to any of their dishes, and the mushroom asparagus stirfry is one of Neji's favorites."

"Neji's been here?" Chouji laughed.

"Yes. That's how I learned this place was up here actually." Ino blushed a bit, but seemed unwilling to comment further.

"Neji." Shika wrinkled his nose.

"What about him?" Ino seemed a little offended.

Shikamaru just rolled his eyes in response.

"If this is about what he said last night, you don't have to worry about it. I told him to stop being a jerk about Kiba." Ino scolded.

Chouji wasn't prepared to get on the topic of Kiba so quickly. His eyes got really big, his lips pressed into a frown. It would be so easy for this conversation to take a turn for the worse.

"I just think he should mind his own business." Shika defended.

Ino looked thoughtful for a moment. Chouji silently begged her to drop the topic, but of course she didn't. "You know, Kiba's the last one I would have pegged as gay."

Shikamaru smirked. "How do you know he isn't bi?"

"What's the difference, really?" Ino debated.

"Sorry for the wait. Do you know what you would like to order?" a friendly looking young waitress asked politely.

Chouji grabbed the menu, grateful for the interruption, and picked something at random. "I'll have the kale stir-fry… with tofu."

Ino and Shika stared with their mouths open for a moment before regaining their composure and deciding on something themselves sending the waitress away.

"Kale? Really, Chouji?" Ino laughed. "Have you ever even had kale?"

"Is something wrong, Cho?" Shika looked concerned, a rare expression, for him.

Chouji was a terrible liar. His cheeks went red. "I'm fine."

"Is someone bothering you again?" Shika looked angry. Chouji was touched by his friend's protective nature, but he shook his head vehemently.

"No, nothing like that." Chouji just didn't want to talk about it.

"Did something happen at Hinata's party?" Ino inquired.

"Just forget about it." Chouji pleaded.

Ino and Shikamaru looked at each other. They exchanged words non-verbally. Chouji hated when they did that. There was a few seconds of silent communication.

"We are here for you when you're ready to talk about it." Ino finally said.

"But you know Asuma will find out when he gets back." Shika warned. "And he would be upset with you for not telling us, your teammates, if there was a way for us to help."

Damn Shika and his logic. "Uh…" Chouji reconsidered.

"And you know I'll find out anyway next time Asuma has us practice together." Ino taunted. Her mind-body switch technique had grown formidably over the past couple years.

"Fine. Just… don't… don't laugh." Chouji folded.

Shika and Ino waited silently for Chouji to continue. Doing their non-verbal communication thing again.

"I guess I'm… jealous?" Chouji turned his response into a question.

"Jealous?" Ino looked surprised. "Of who?"

"Whom." Shika corrected. Ino scowled at him.

Chouji's cheeks were bright red. "Of… of… a friend. Kiba." His name came out in a whisper. "Because you know… because he might be happy… with someone else… like that."

Ino giggled. "Is that all?"

Shika folded his arms over his chest and didn't say anything. Chouji knew he was analyzing his friend's response and would grill him with questions later after deciding what additional information was needed to satisfy his own curiosity.

"Wait, you mean… Kiba specifically, or…?" Ino suddenly went white with excitement. She was such a gossip. Chouji didn't answer her not-so-hidden question.

"What if I told you I'm dating Neji? Theoretically." Ino changed tactics.

"Well, duh." Shikamaru said under his breath. Ino ignored him.

"Are you jealous of either of us?" She prodded.

"Wait… you're dating Neji!?" Chouji exclaimed.

"Not officially." Ino brushed her confession aside. "Don't change the subject."

Chouji had to sit and think for a moment before replying. "No."

"Then who are you more jealous of, Kiba or Kankuro?" Ino looked triumphant.

Chouji could see where this was going and decided to stamp it out before it got out of hand. "I don't like Kiba or Kankuro, Ino!"

"Who _do_ you like then?" She rebutted.

Chouji angrily shook his head.

"Come on, Chouji! Girls have to have specifics." Ino whined.

"That's enough, Ino." Shika said sternly.

Ino sulked until their food arrived.

_**[Next chapter will be up right away. Please comment! Many thanks for reading.]**_


	4. The Secret is Out

_**[Warning: this story contains boy/boy relationship references and I do not own Naruto. If that doesn't bother you, read on!]**_

Chouji was surprised to find his kale and tofu stir-fry was good, for being full of green stuff, but it would have been better with some beef or pork. Ino had to explain to him what vegan meant on their way back to the training grounds. Surprisingly, she didn't bring up the heated topic of whom Chouji might like again. Chouji thought this was probably Shika's doing.

Back in the mode of hitting targets and coordinating attacks, Chouji mused over their conversation. He was cross with himself for giving away so much at lunch, but at the same time felt some relief in having teammates that were so accepting.

"Chouji!" Shikamaru called. "Pay attention!"

"Oh… uh, sorry." Chouji had missed his turn and their joint attack failed to hit its mark.

"It's too far out now anyway, can't we stop?" Ino complained.

Shikamaru looked like he was about to argue out of principle, but gave up with a sigh. "Troublesome... Alright, let's call it a day."

Chouji looked up at the sky. It couldn't be any later than four o'clock.

"Yes! But for the record we totally worked our butts off if Sensei asks." Ino chirped. Asuma wasn't really all that strict of a teacher, but the three friends respected him and wanted to be deserving of his praises.

Chouji couldn't complain for ending their practice session early, his heart wasn't in it anyway. But he dreaded what he knew was coming. Shika would have a list of questions to ask him about what he had said during lunch.

"See you boys later!" Ino called over her shoulder.

Shikamaru only nodded and waved back. Addressing Chouji he said, "My dad said Chouza would be over this afternoon. Want to head to my place?"

"Sure." Chouji resigned himself to his fate.

They walked in silence for most of the trip. Chouji waiting for the questions to start flying, hoping he could somehow dodge them.

"You know Ino and I don't think any less of Kiba for dating a guy, right?" Shika finally asked.

"Yeah." Chouji thought this was an innocent enough question to answer.

"You know that I wouldn't think any less about my friends, _any_ of them, for who they love, right?" Shika added.

"I guess so." Chouji admitted.

"Good." And surprisingly, that was all that was said on the matter that day.

Word about Kiba and Kankuro stirred up again considerably a week or two later. Kiba had returned from a mission and had reportedly found Kankuro ill and had aided in his recovery. They were inseparable. The duo of Kiba and Akamaru having grown into a small pack of three.

Sakura and Ino had decidedly become the experts on the gossip surrounding the couple and were bombarded with questions everywhere they went, no one wanting to ask Kiba or Kankuro directly it seemed. Ino babbled about every word the two spoke or gestures they made in public, interpreting them into a tangled web of close friendship blossoming into a heated romance. Chouji did his best to ignore or evade his teammate, but today he was forced to practice solo with her as Asuma and Shikamaru had been called to the Hokage's office.

"They always order their food to go! It's like they know we were hoping to spy on them. Sakura asked later what they ordered, which is good because…" Ino took in a breath.

"Could we just focus on hitting the targets, please?" Chouji interjected.

"It's pointless without Shika here anyway, why don't we call it a day?" Ino begged.

"Come on Ino, it's not even noon." Chouji rolled his eyes, knowing Ino just wanted an excuse to go find Sakura and catch glimpses of the couple in question.

Ino gave Chouji a frown. "I guess I could practice my technique."

"I don't feel like being a victim today." Chouji knew Ino couldn't practice her mind-body technique alone, but was frustrated that there wasn't another viable option for training practice with just the two of them.

"Fine, I need to practice Depth anyway." Ino countered happily. Depth was what the Yamanaka clan called deep mind explorations, which were much more difficult and strenuous than simple thought transfer or traps to immobilize an enemy or target.

"Ugh. Can we wait until after lunch at least before you go tearing through up there?" Chouji groaned remembering previous depth practices.

"Don't worry, Dad's teaching me to be gentle." Ino looked guilty. "But yeah, let's do it after lunch. Sakura is going to meet me for vegan stir-fry again. Want to come?"

Chouji thought about eating alone versus listening to the girls talk endlessly about Kiba and Kankuro. "Only if you keep the gossip to a minimum."

"Me? Gossip? Never." Ino laughed. "But I'll try to persuade Sakura."

"Just relax. And remember the sign, just in case." Ino and Chouji were back on the training grounds, sitting cross-legged in front of each other in the shade.

Lunch with Sakura turned out to be relatively painless. Sai had apparently said something odd about his brother and speculation as to his meaning took up most of the conversation. The food wasn't Chouji's favorite, he had tried the mushroom and asparagus stir-fry this time and found it a little too bitter. But his stomach was satisfied for the moment.

The sign Ino referred to was one that would drive Ino's consciousness out should she become lost or stray into parts of Chouji's mind that were off limits. Respect for the privacy of fellow shinobi of the leaf was the first rule of the Yamanaka clan. As much as Ino might want to, Chouji knew Ino would never intentionally hurt him or explore thoughts or memories that would betray his trust.

But that didn't mean it was always easy to keep some thoughts at bay. With Ino inside his mind, it would be all too easy to unintentionally guide her towards such thoughts if he didn't focus. He usually picked a happy and benign memory from when he was little or ran through training drills in his mind during his practice sessions with Ino.

Today, he picked his first day cloud watching with Shikamaru. He remembered how happy he was that he had a friend that wanted to have him around. The clouds were fluffy and a brilliant white against the bright blue sky. Ino's intrusion into his thoughts was remarkably less forced than usual. She _had_ been practicing being gentle.

"_Look at that one… it looks like a turtle_." Chouji pointed.

"_No it doesn't, it looks like a hat._" Shika laughed.

Chouji turned to look at his friend and found himself in the Hyuuga's garden looking down at a sleeping Shika. Somehow that memory had crossed with a more recent one that was also Shika-centric. Chouji willed himself to look away and focus again at the clouds… but something held him in place.

Chouji realized Ino was sitting at the table this time, facing him and the sleeping Shikamaru.

"_Your plate is empty, Cho. Weren't you about to get up and get some more food?_" Ino asked.

"_Since when have you been able to manifest yourself in my thoughts, Ino?_" Chouji's words came out soft and echoed, like he had thought them rather than said them.

"_I'm not. You just recognize the other presence in your mind as me. Shika's been doing it for ages._" Ino giggled.

"_What are we doing at Hinata's party? I thought the further back in time we went the deeper you got into my mind. Isn't that the purpose of this training?_" Chouji asked again in his strange thought-like voice.

"_Depth doesn't always mean further back in time, Cho. Sometimes its thoughts or memories that people burry._" Ino said. "_And I guess since you are learning to project a manifestation of me, your mind went to a time that was both connected to your first memory and a time when the three of us were together._"

"_How do we go back…? I don't want to be here._" Chouji started to panic.

"_Look up at the clouds._" Ino guided.

But this time he didn't see a turtle or a hat. The clouds were gray and the sky a pale blue. Shikamaru lay next to him again looking up at the sky, a different day, a different place.

"_Hey, Chouji._" Shika asked. "_What do you think about being teamed-up with Ino?_"

"_Oh, this is interesting_." Ino's projection was laying on Chouji's other side.

"_Don't worry, I didn't really care that you were teamed up with us. I hardly knew you anyway. I was just happy to be on the same team as Shika._" Chouji thought spoke.

"_Thanks, I guess_." Ino laughed again, this time a little uncomfortably.

Chouji remembered looking over at his friend. The way he asked about their new teammate with his eyes closed and being struck by all that was Shikamaru. The way he held his mouth slightly open, waiting for Chouji's response. The way his chest went up and down as he breathed in and out. When Chouji fist realized he loved him.

"Kai." Chouji's physical body made the sign, freeing his thoughts from his teammate.

It took a moment for Ino to get back into her own body and focus her eyes. "What was that for?! We hardly got anywhere."

"Sorry… Ino. I just… I…" Chouji blushed.

"You could have just shifted your thoughts back to the first memory. I wasn't prying!" Ino looked hurt. Chouji realized she must have misunderstood why he had ejected her so forcibly.

"It's not your fault, Ino. I just… I wasn't ready for that memory, I guess." Chouji floundered.

"What was so special about it?" Ino asked.

"Shika." Chouji interrupted. "That was when I… knew… Shika."

Ino wasn't following. "You've always known Shika."

"No, I mean…" Chouji tried to explain. "That was when I knew that it was Shikamaru."

Ino folded her arms and waited for more.

"I forgot that even way back then… that even then, I…" Chouji couldn't get himself to say it.

"Chouji, you're not making any sense." Ino blurted out, frustrated.

"Maybe… I could show you." Chouji resigned. Ino would probably find out anyway.

"Fine, but I'm not going in again if you're just going to throw me out." Ino warned.

"I won't, I promise." Chouji allowed himself to relax.

Finding the right memory was easy. The Hyuuga's garden lit up with lanterns, stars twinkling above, and music lingered in the air; they were back at the party, sitting at the table.

"_Are you sure this is where you want to start?_" Ino inquired, still confused.

"_Yes. Just watch._" Chouji let the memory progress.

Chouji looked down at his empty plate then at his friend. Shikamaru lay sleeping, his head resting on the tabletop. Shika's lips were parted ever so slightly, his breathing soft and even. Chouji looked around to see if anyone was watching. The real Ino, not the projection sitting next to him, was still dancing, oblivious to her teammates.

Chouji looked back at his friend. Shika seemed so peaceful, while Chouji remembered feelings of desire and shame. He loved Shikamaru, but wouldn't allow himself anything more than this: Chouji brushed the back of his fingers ever so lightly on Shika's cheek, feeling the smooth alabaster skin on his. Chouji tucked a rogue strand of hair back behind Shika's ear and sighed. He didn't take his eyes off Shikamaru for a long time.

Chouji felt the connection with Ino slowly release until both he and Ino were back, face to face sitting on the grass on the training ground like no time had passed at all.

"Oh." Was all Ino said after a little while.

Chouji remained silent. Had he misjudged Ino's accepting attitude towards Kiba and Kankuro? Would she hate him now? Or worse, joke that his feelings meant nothing?

"Don't worry, I won't tell him." Ino blushed.

"Or anyone else?" Chouji asked.

After a moment's thought, Ino added, "Or anyone else."

"Thank you." Chouji couldn't think of anything else to say.

_**[Need the next chapter? Please comment! Many thanks for reading.]**_


	5. Frightful Thoughts

_**[Warning: this story contains boy/boy relationship references and I do not own Naruto. If that doesn't bother you, read on!]**_

Kankuro left back to Suna a couple days later, but it was obvious by now that Kiba and Kankuro were together. While no announcement or public display had been made, the way they looked at each other was enough evidence for most. Kiba and Kankuro traveled back and forth to see one another often over the next few months.

Asuma and Shika were gone on a mission after mission for a while, leaving Ino and Chouji to train alone. They could feel the tension mounting, as if each mission their teammates embarked on was more dangerous than the last. While Chouji and Ino had both reached Chunin status, it seemed they still couldn't compete with Shika's formidable intellect.

And then it happened. Asuma was killed by members of Akatsuki. Chouji cried freely then, and many days after. Even with the help of Naruto's team and the eventual defeat of the monsters that had killed their teacher, Chouji would weep. Love seemed like such a foreign and frivolous complication when compared to the grief.

Shika had grown harder with the passing of his mentor, less social. But his devotion to Kurenai in respect for Asuma and to protect what he called "most important" grew every day after. Chouji couldn't help but feel a little jealous on top of everything else. They hardly saw each other anymore except at training.

"Higher, Chouji." Shika called.

"Again." Ino started the sequence of their attack.

Chouji threw himself higher, expanding larger.

"Good." Shika seemed satisfied.

Training drills became more complex and challenging. Shikamaru would dream up scenarios for them to practice against as they had exhausted every strategy guide in the Kanoha library. Even Ino would get into it, regardless of how crazy Shika's schemes might seem. Asuma had been killed by two genuine immortals after all. The realm of the impossible seemed rather empty now.

True to her word, Ino hadn't uttered a word of Chouji's feelings to anyone. They had actually grown closer for it. She dumped Neji, even though she argued they were never together in the first place, and Chouji didn't have to ask why.

"Let's try it again, only this time, Ino, you're in front." Shika instructed.

Ino was their most vulnerable team member when performing her mind-body technique so having her in front was advantageous for the enemy. Shika usually countered this with his shadow mimic jutsu, pulling her out of harm's way if needed, leaving Chouji on the offensive alone. Without Asuma there to back-up Chouji, this scenario always made him the most nervous.

"Chouji, this time you're going to back-up Ino." Shika continued.

"What?" Chouji looked at his friend in disbelief.

"Just do it." Shika commanded. Chouji got into position, unwillingly. Ino and Chouji shared a look of concern.

"Ino, I need you to mind swap with me." Shika instructed.

"No way! That leaves you completely open." Ino exclaimed.

"I might be someday, and if I'm not there I want to make sure you and Chouji can continue without me." Shika spoke calmly, but his words were heavy with meaning.

Chouji hadn't really thought about this possibility before. They had always focused on making their teamwork flawless and even. They were strongest together. If Shika was incapacitated, wounded, or… dead, would Chouji and Ino make it on their own? Chouji felt panic flood his system. Shika was removing himself from the equation as a literal battle possibility.

"Come on, Ino. Let's start." Shika closed his eyes. He was serious.

Ino looked at Chouji. He could see panic in her eyes too, realizing she hadn't thought about this yet either. But Asuma had died. And wasn't Shika always talking about how the best way to kill a snake was to cut off its head? Removing the leader or the strongest member of a team was the quickest course to victory with the least amount of casualties.

"Okay." Ino gave in reluctantly. She made the switch, causing both herself and Shika to slump, their bodies frozen in place.

Chouji suddenly felt very alone. It was up to him to see that Ino was safe until her mind returned. He was best at offense, not defense. But the sight of Shikamaru motionless and vulnerable was too much for him to bare. If he had to make a choice between his friends about who to protect, could he do it?

His hesitation would be just what the enemy was waiting for, he realized. Shika knew he would be slow to react in this situation and was forcing him to make the hard choice in training rather than in real life.

Chouji obediently shielded Ino and held back tears he hadn't realized were coming. The very thought of losing Shika turned his insides to ice.

Ino and Chouji went back to the stir-fry restaurant after training. Shikamaru said he had to catch-up on his reports for the Hokage, so it was just the two of them.

"You know it was just one of his wild scenarios, right?" Ino asked.

Chouji had been mostly silent all afternoon. He nodded, but his heart wasn't in it.

"Shikamaru is way too smart for… that to happen." Ino didn't want to say the words out loud.

Again, Chouji nodded, willing himself to believe it, but felt his tears threaten to return, his eyes growing hot.

"You haven't told him yet, have you." Ino didn't make it a question.

Chouji knew what she was referring to, but wasn't sure he wanted to talk about it.

"You know, if Shikamaru was… no longer with us, I think it would be even worse if he never knew how much you cared." Ino said in a whisper.

Chouji felt guilty inside. Wouldn't it be better that Shika never knew how he felt? That Shika never found out how much he cared to save them all from discomfort and rejection, from the possibility of ruining their friendship?

Instead of answering, Chouji felt some tears escape and roll slowly down his cheeks. He had lost his appetite. He pushed his half-eaten plate of food away and willed himself not to think about it further.

"Sakura! I didn't expect you back till tomorrow." Ino called out to her friend. They were just leaving the restaurant and had bumped into Sakura and Sai, obviously returning home from their latest mission. The two girls embraced.

"We finished a little earlier than planned. The ninja counsel in Suna has much less to debate with Gaara around." Sakura chimed. "And Naruto stayed behind to cover for Kankuro again."

"I don't see why Kankuro or Kiba don't just move to one village or the other." Ino laughed.

"We actually just dropped him off at Kiba's on our way back from making our report." Sakura smiled. "I guess it's been a whole month since Kiba visited Suna. They are so cute!"

"I would disagree with that statement. I find neither Kiba nor Kankuro to be attractive." Sai offered.

Ino and Sakura rolled their eyes in unison.

"Was Shika still slaving away at those reports he's supposed to be handing in today?" Ino changed topics to save Sai from any more unnecessary comments about people being or not being attractive.

"I didn't see him in the Mission Office. Did you Sai?" Sakura asked her companion.

"No, I didn't." Sai stated.

"Well he better not be slacking off after insisting we train all day long." Ino joked. "But knowing him he's probably stopped for a nap somewhere along the way."

"Shika might be lazy, but he isn't irresponsible, Ino." Chouji defended his friend.

"I know, Cho." Ino playfully punched Chouji in the arm.

"So are you two on a date?" Sai asked.

"What?" Ino looked bewildered. Chouji's face went red.

"Sai…" Sakura began.

"No. We are just friends. Teammates." Ino corrected hastily.

"Oh, good. Then do you want to go on a date with me?" Sai asked Ino.

Ino eyes went wide. She turned to Sakura, who gave her a pitying smile.

"Oh… uh… thank you, Sai. Some other time, perhaps. Chouji and I just finished dinner and I'm awfully tired from training." Ino's reply seemed a little forced.

"Ok." Sai seemed unfazed.

"Great." Ino gave a nervous laugh. "So, I'll see you later Sakura."

"Bye!" The four friends parted ways.

_**[Need the next chapter? Please comment! Many thanks for reading.]**_


	6. What Friends are For

_**[Warning: this story contains boy/boy relationship references and I do not own Naruto. If that doesn't bother you, read on! This chapter is dedicated to my lovely readers and for their patience as I work on this story instead of homework. Thank you all!]**_

Chouji decided to check Shika's usual cloud watching spot, just in case, but he wasn't there. There weren't many clouds in the sky anyway, the sun having almost set. So Chouji headed for home instead.

"Welcome home, Chouji." Chouza was cleaning up the kitchen.

"Hi, Dad." Chouji took off his shoes at the door.

"That Nara boy stopped by and left something for you. I put it on your bed." Chouza wiped his hands on a towel and looked around to see if he had missed cleaning anything.

"That's odd." Chouji wondered aloud.

His father shrugged and turned his attention to wiping crumbs off the counter instead.

Chouji walked up the stairs to his room. On his bed was a small scroll. Upon opening it he found only a few lines of Shika's minute writing. Probably something to do with mission reports.

_Chouji,  
><em>_I have accepted a mission that will take some time to complete. It will be dangerous.  
><em>_I gave the excuse that I had mission reports to finish so I could pack and leave without  
><em>_making a fuss. Know that I mean to return successful. But if this is goodbye, please  
><em>_remember the King. Be strong for Ino and our friends.  
><em>_~Shikamaru_

Chouji sat down on his bed. He felt numb. Shika was gone. Only hours ago they had been running around the training grounds together. They even had plans to go out together tomorrow night, like old times. But now Shika was gone. And Chouji didn't know when he would be back.

Birds chirped out the window the next morning. Chouji lay on his bed on top of the covers in his clothes from the night before. He hadn't slept well. He still held Shika's scroll in his hand, a little crumpled now. Chouji didn't make a move to get out of bed. The numbness was gone and in its place he felt some anger and sorrow. Anger at Shika for leaving a note instead of telling him face-to-face about this mission, especially if it was going to be so dangerous. And sad to be left behind.

"Chouji?" Chouza knocked at the door. "Are you up?"

Chouji didn't reply. He knew breakfast was ready, but he wasn't hungry. After a moment, Chouza left. He knew his father was suspicious that something was wrong, but he didn't feel like talking about it. But moping in bed wasn't going to do him any good either.

Chouji mentally weighed his options. Asking the Hokage for details about Shika's mission was probably a waste of time. It was painfully obvious from Shika's note that it was the kind of mission that was top secret, and Tsunade had deemed this mission over Chouji or Ino's abilities, or she would have asked them all to go.

Training with just Ino again seemed pointless. Although he really should go over and let her know that Shikamaru was gone, unless of course, he had left her a scroll too. But something in the wording of his note told Chouji he hadn't.

Thinking of Ino brought back her words from earlier. Chouji ached for Shikamaru, but he was positive it was better to never let his friend know how he felt. But the reality of Shika being gone, even temporarily, had him doubting his resolve. If Shika really knew how he felt, would the pain inside lessen?

Chouji closed his eyes and let himself remember lying next to his best friend in the grass, looking up at the sky. Shikamaru had fallen asleep and breathed slowly and steadily at his side. Chouji imagined himself putting how warm and happy he felt inside, how safe he felt at that moment into words that would do them justice. Would Shika recoil from him? Would that day, alone in the grass, be the last of its kind for the two of them if he let it all out?

Grabbing a pillow and holding it close to his chest, Chouji knew he couldn't last much longer as it was. Asuma's passing had refocused the team on training hard, but had also strengthened their resolve to fight for and protect that which they held dear. And there was nothing more dear to Chouji than Shikamaru.

Hearing sounds of his father putting breakfast away downstairs put Chouji into action. He still couldn't convince himself he was hungry, but doing something, anything, was better than being alone. Chouji changed into fresh clothes and tied his unruly hair back out of his face before heading down to see his father off.

"There you are, son." Chouza gestured to what was left on the table. "Help yourself."

"No thanks." Chouji helped put things away instead.

"Everything alright?" Chouza giving him a concerned look.

"No. But I'll be okay." Chouji didn't know how much he wanted his father to know.

"Does it have something to do with what Shikamaru left for you?" Chouza prodded.

"He's gone on a mission. I'm worried for him, I guess." Chouji said.

"Did he say when he'd be back?" Chouza asked.

"No." Chouji responded. That one word seemed to echo all his concerns.

His father was silent for a few minutes as they cleared the table. He never forced Chouji to tell him anything more than what he wanted, but it was obvious he was having trouble biting his tongue. How do you reassure your child everything will be okay, knowing that sometimes everything is not okay?

"You care a lot about that Nara boy, don't you." Chouza finally said. It wasn't a question.

"Yes." Chouji would never lie to his father, but he wasn't about to tell him everything.

Chouza dug through the cabinet and found a bag of chips. "For the road." He handed them to Chouji.

"Thanks, Dad."

Chouji found Ino minding her family's flower shop. She was busy picking at her nails at the front counter, as the shop was empty.

"Hey, Cho. What's up?" Ino asked flatly.

"Um…" Chouji fumbled around for the best way to put what he was feeling into words.

Ino seemed to realize her friend's distress. "Is something wrong?"

"Shika… he's… uh… gone." Chouji provided weakly. He cursed himself for sounding so pathetic.

"Gone? Gone where?" Ino looked confused.

"On a mission." Chouji fished the note Shika had left for him out of his pocket and handed it to her.

Ino looked at the note in distaste before unrolling it – preparing herself for bad news.

"Oh." Was all she said in reply.

"Yeah."

"Prick." Ino's scowl deepened.

"Yup." Chouji sighed.

Ino looked at the note again, then back at Chouji. "Well, that's the last time he's going to get away with slipping out on us. Come on, Cho… we need to talk to a higher power."

"Tsunade isn't going to tell us anything." Chouji wined.

"I wasn't talking about her." Ino smiled mischievously.

"Then who?"

"Kurenai."

The visit with Kurenai was almost as unsuccessful as Chouji had imagined a meeting with Tsunade would have been. She acknowledged that Shikamaru had been to visit her before he had left, but said he hadn't given her any details.

Luckily, however, Kurenai was more than happy to promise to have a talk with Shika upon his return about disrespecting his teammates – and even added that she would threaten him with genjutsu should he attempt to leave like that again. Although Chouji could tell her heart wasn't really in her jest – the loss of Asuma still too fresh.

Ino and Chouji toyed with the idea of training, but they ended up parting ways instead. Ino said she was going to meet Sakura for lunch again and Chouji still hadn't worked up much of an appetite for food or company.

Chouji wandered up to Shika's favorite cloud watching spot instead, half expecting to find his friend enjoying the morning sun. It was disappointingly disserted. Chouji sat down anyway and pulled out his bag of chips, just for the sake of keeping his hands busy.

Chouji didn't really fear for Shika's safety. He was much too smart to take on a task that outweighed his ability. But there was always a chance. No plan was flawless… not all variables could be foreseen. It was a risk every ninja faced.

He wondered how others dealt with the painful wait endured by those left behind. Chouji hadn't really thought about it before, being too caught up in preparing for his own missions and of course the many opportunities to eat delicious foods. Chouji's tummy gave an unpleasant twinge for not being fed a proper breakfast.

Food was usually a pleasant distraction when Chouji felt anxious, but he couldn't seem to dig up the energy to pull himself away and eat without deciding what to do next. His plans for the day were in shambles without his best friend at his side.

And perhaps Shika had become more than just his best friend over the years. Chouji tried to think of himself spending the afternoon with anyone else – but it proved to be too difficult. Surely there had to be someone else that would have some idea what he was supposed to do besides sit and allow his fears to eat him from the inside out as he waited the days, weeks, or even months before news of Shikamaru's mysterious mission surfaced.

A dog barked a block or two away and it gave Chouji a thought. Kiba. Of course Kiba and Kankuro would understand what Chouji was feeling now. He wondered why he hadn't thought of them earlier.

Finally deciding on a course of action, and looking wistfully at the last few crumbs at the bottom of his chip bag, Chouji set off for the Inuzuka compound. It was quite the walk from one end of Konoha to the other, so he bought himself some barbequed beef strips on a stick from a food stand to enjoy along the way.

He was just licking the last of the sauce from his fingers when he found himself on Kiba's doorstep. Hana Inuzuka, Kiba's older sister, was in the yard playing with several of the family's dogs, including Akamaru, which meant Kiba wasn't far away. Hana smiled kindly at Chouji and kept the dogs busy so they wouldn't maul their visitor.

Chouji suddenly felt nervous. What was he going to even say? He suddenly felt that the long walk across the village wasn't nearly long enough. He paused awkwardly, wishing he had Shika's wit for the millionth time.

Deciding he could always blame boredom or request they go out for food as an excuse for his sudden, unannounced visit he knocked. Chouji heard a few rattles and muffled curses from inside the house, but before he could think anything of it, Kiba opened the door.

"Hey, Chouji. What's up?" Kiba seemed oblivious to his raging bed head and obvious lack of shirt.

Chouji blushed and gaped for a second… trying not to think of the reasons for Kiba's satisfied smirk and swollen, red lips as Kankuro peaked from behind Kiba, thankfully fully clothed and with the decency to be at least a little embarrassed.

"Uh… uh… sorry. I… uh. I was hoping to have a word, but I can come back later." Chouji finally stammered.

"Oh, don't worry about it. We were just about to take Akamaru out for a walk. Care to join us?" Kiba pulled his shirt out of his back pocket and pulled it over his head.

"Uh… sure. That is if… I'm not… intruding… or anything." Chouji tried very hard not to look at Kankuro as he spoke.

A mild blush finally broke across Kiba's cheeks, but he just waved Chouji off and called out to his partner. "Akamaru! Here, boy!"

Akamaru came joyfully away from Hana's pack to greet his master.

"Good boy, Akamaru!" Kiba ruffled his dog's ears fondly. "We're going to the lake today to train a bit. Kankuro's never been."

This, of course, forced Chouji to look at Kankuro. The two didn't really know each other, but as they were both fond of the sometimes erratic and fiery dog nin, it seemed like a good enough place to start.

"It's… uh, nice to see you again." Kankuro began.

"Chouji." Chouji offered. "Likewise." And he meant it.

"So what's up?" Kiba ushered Chouji and Kankuro to begin their walk. Akamaru was already waiting for them at the compound gate.

"Uh…" Chouji didn't know how he was going to start, so he said the first thing that came to him. "Shika's gone on a mission."

"By himself?" Kiba looked concerned.

"Yeah." Chouji answered.

"What can we do?" Kiba looked over at Kankuro, knowingly.

"Uh… I just… I didn't know how to… I mean, with him gone and all…" Chouji floundered.

"Who's Shika?" Kankuro interjected lamely.

"Their teammates. Chouji, Shikamaru, and Ino. Come on, Kuro!" Kiba smacked the back of his boyfriend's head playfully.

Kankuro just rolled his eyes in response.

Chouji felt so out of place – like he was interrupting something special. He suddenly realized how ridiculously presumptuous he was being by paralleling his own feelings of attraction towards Shikamaru to Kiba and Kankuro's openly affectionate relationship.

"I'm sorry… I just thought, you know, with how you two have to be apart so much…" Chouji willed himself to say something coherent. "I guess I just want to know what it's like to always be waiting for somebody. How do you do it?"

Kiba shared another look with Kankuro. "It isn't easy." Kiba stated simply.

"I think what Kiba means is that it is very, very hard." Kankuro glared at his boyfriend.

"So how long have you and Shika been a thing?" Kiba teased.

Chouji's face felt hot. "We aren't."

"Come on, Cho. You two have been practically dating since the academy." Kiba poked at Chouji's round tummy, laughing.

"You're such a jerk, sometimes. You know that right?" Kankuro pushed Kiba away from Chouji. Kiba just laughed harder. "Nevermind him. What did you want to know?"

"How not to be miserable?" Chouji smiled. He was right to ask Kiba and Kankuro after all. If anyone could help, it would be his friends.

_**[Need the next chapter? Please comment! Many thanks for reading.]**_


End file.
